Happy Valentine's Day
by Anime-crazyfan101
Summary: it's Valentine's Day, the worst holiday in Sasuke's life! how will he spend it? and is he planing on doing something with a certain blond? SasuNaru one-shot


**Hello my Kittens! Anime here saying hi! And posting a new story since I haven't updated in a long time. **

**Sorry 'bout that :sweat drop: this story is a SasuNaru fan fiction. I meant to put it on Valentines Day but I didn't have the time. **

**If you don't like boyXboy especially sasukeXnaruto please do NOT read. And for the people who will read thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

He had to train. Train to get stronger, to beat Sasuke! He couldn't stop now! However, he had to it was twilight already.

_**Kit stop while you're ahead. You know you can't beat that Uchiha guy**_

_Shut up Kyuubi! Who asked you? Besides, who's the one who mastered Rasengan in one week? Huh? That's right me! Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!_

_**Tch whatever suit yourself. Be laughed at . . . . again**_

He'd been training at the training grounds since sunrise, nonstop. So of course he wasn't surprised when he heard his stomach growl. Man was he hungry

_Miso Ramen!_ Thought the blond. But not any Miso ramen. Ichiraku Miso ramen! That was the only thing on his mind right now. And he couldn't wait to get it!

When he headed to Ichiraku he greeted Ayame and her father, ate his ramen (well ten bowls of ramen), and headed home for another day of training.

* * *

_Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!_

A big fire ball came out of his mouth which made the water move and glow in the night.

_Fire style: Flower Phoenix Jutsu!_

Shuriken flew and landed on the trees ahead. He'd been training the whole day. Why? Because he couldn't let Naruto beat him!

Ever since he came back to the village Naruto's shown him that he's gotten stronger. Every time they spar Sasuke wins two fights out of three.

That's not suppose to happen! He was Sasuke for crying out loud! An Uchiha! Uchiha's win every fight no matter what. He couldn't let this happen he had to train and be better than Naruto. However he had to get home before _they_ came. If only he knew what was coming tomorrow.

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"_You've got mail!"_

it's six in the morning and he's already getting mail? Well might as well get up. What day is it anyway? The raven went to check his calender. His eyes popped out of his sockets, his jaw dropped, he couldn't breath anymore.

"_You've got mail!"_

"_You've got mail!"_

"_You've got mail!"_

"_You've got mail!"_

"_You've got mail_!" he kept hearing that over and over again from his room, upstairs. The computer would of crashed if it wasn't for all that memory it stored. Then his doorbell started ringing.

"_Oh Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke-kun!!!"_

Great! First the computer, then the doorbell, and now that annoying pounding on the door! Damn he hated this day! Every single year **this** happened! It was. . . .

"It's. . . ."

"Happy Valentines Day! Sasuke -kun!!!!!!!!!!" yelled one of his fan girls behind his front door, finishing his sentence.

"_You have 2,895 messages!" _it read once Sasuke reached his computer, ignoring the screaming girls outside.

* * *

"Damn it!!! Who in their right mind made this stupid holiday! I hate Valentines Day!" the raven yelled. He was so close to grabbing his computer and throwing it out the window!

He hated Valentines Day! It was so superficial, his fan girls gave him sweets, which he hated and it gave his fans a chance to give him a Valentines kiss. God! Who the hell came up with this damn holiday!?

"Hey! Sasuke! Happy Cupid Day!"

Sasuke jumped at the loud outburst. He was lucky he wasn't dead, however, he was sure that his heart stopped for only a second. He turned slowly fearing it was on of _them_!

Luckily for him it wasn't one of _them_ it was the azure teen he was secretly in love with. He was close, too close. They were inches away from a kiss. All they needed was a push (like the one they had in the Academy!)

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Well to tell you a Happy Valentines of course! Man, Sasuke for a smart person you sure are dumb."

"Whatever" replied the Uchiha turning back to his computer.

"Come on Sasuke! Where's you're holiday spirit? It's time for someone to take out that stick that's shoved up your ass!" Naruto said sitting at the edge of Sasuke's bed, feeling the cold silk. At this Sasuke smirked, Naruto didn't notice.

Once he logged out of his E-mail he stood up and sat on Naruto's lap-facing him-with that smirk of his. Naruto blushed at the sudden course of action Sasuke was doing. Sure Naruto secretly loved Sasuke, however, he wasn't expecting the Uchiha to do this!

"Would you do it for me? Na-ru-to?" the raven whispered seductively on Naruto's ear. The blond could feel Sasuke's hot breath. It was till now that he noticed what Sasuke was doing. He was rubbing Naruto's groin with his! Naruto heard himself moan in pleasure.

"Sa-Sasuke" panted Naruto

"Panting already? My, Naruto I didn't know you were very sensitive." Sasuke said pushing Naruto, making him lay on the bed, Sasuke on top. Sasuke kept on rubbing his groin with the blond's. He started kissing him, butterfly kisses.

"Sasuke. . . .i. . . . why?" Naruto asked in between pants

"Because I love you, you idiot" Sasuke said and kissed Naruto passionately on the mouth. Sasuke's tongue began asking for entrence, Naruto obliged.

"Sasuke. . . . I . . . . I love you too" Naruto said once they pulled away.

"Happy Valentines Day" Sasuke said and began undressing him. Throughout that whole day the whole village could hear moans, pants and screams of pleasure. All those came from one area only the Uchiha compound.

**The end! Happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
